hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Easter Picnic
Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support. Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the Easter Picnic. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2019 March event. * Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Balloons *In front of central tree Bow Tie * On the left side of the seat of the swing Brass Instrument *Left of picnic table Cabbage * On lower section of twisted topiary, left of white bridge Camera *On picnic table *At the bottom of tree behind picnic table (antique style) * Right of tree (purple/antique style) * to the left of the green blanket at the center (antique style) Champagne * Under the blue bench swing, on the left * Behind the picnic table Chick * Lower left corner, beside Easter basket (purple shell on head) * Lower right corner, floating on an egg shell in the fountain * In front of the picnic table Croquet Mallet * On the pedestal behind blue bench swing Daffodil * On the picnic table * Lower left corner on basket's edge (purple/yellow) Dandelion * Lower left corner in basket (gray bloom) Dog * On cushion beside the picnic table, right side * On the bench on left side of the screen Fan * Middle right side of picnic table (white/half open/upside down) * Left of gazebo steeple in wisteria (blue with white flowers/fully open) * In upper tree, on top platform (brown-gray/open) Ferris Wheel * Left of gazebo, above green tree line Goat Kid Baby Goat * Left side of picnic table, in a sweater * At he left side root of central tree * On blue park bench swing, on hind legs, wearing striped sweater Goldfish Bowl * Center foreground as flower vase * Bottom Left under bench Grapes * Lower left corner in basket (Green bunch) * on picnic table, back right corner on plate (Green bunch) Hat Top hat * In front of picnic basket on the blanket * On root of central tree, lower left * Right side fountain, 2nd hare from top * Top left corner of blue park bench swing (green) Kettle * On picnic table, in front of tiered cake * On wooden step in central tree, lower middle * Top right in the tree Marmot Groundhog * Base of tree, above egg basket * Left of the bridge below gazebo, on hind legs Nightingale Multi-colored bird on wheels * On the front of picnic table * On the middle platform of tree * Near the base of the tree Padlock * On the railing of the bridge * In the picnic basket right of picnic table * Right of 1st level rabbit holding water pitcher on water fountain (gray) * Left hand rail of blue park bench swing (blue/gray) * Upper left corner in wisteria (purple) Scrapbook *On grass, betwen the flower pot and picnic table *Under picnic table *On the shelf, right side of tree Sign *Above right side of blue park bench swing (blue "wedding ceremony") Teddy Bear * Hanging on the far left branch of the central tree * On left bench swing * Sitting at the picnic table Umbrella * Blue, leaning against the bench swing to the left (closed) * Upper wooden step in central tree, upper middle * Right side of picnic table * Teal, leaning against handrail of stairs (closed) Violin *White with blue design, on blanket, left side of picnic table *In the tree, left side of trunk, on top shelfboard Ranks Gallery Easter_Picnic.png|Rank I EasterPicnic_RankII.png|Rank II EasterPicnic_RankIII.png|Rank III Silhouette Gallery This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. LOGO-HiddenCitySilh.png|Add silhouettes here Spring Key Map Spring Key Gallery Spring_key2.png|Spring Key Example List of Spring Keys Item Drops Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Hidden City Info * Tips & Tricks * Locations Category:Locations Category:Event Locations Category:April 2019